Snowball Fight at Oblivion
by LiliTenshi
Summary: Let's find out what happens when you mix a few snowballs, Organization XIII, and loads of crack together! Warning: OOCness and slight swearing


Shortbread's Summary Says: A snowball fight at Oblivion.

Rating: PG-13 for cursing :

Genre: Crack, Humor

Notes: **Will** contain OOCness. No pairings.

**No characters belong to me.**

Beta-Li: -points finger up- Let the crack begin!!!

"God damn it! Who keeps throwing those snowballs!?" A rather annoyed Zexion shouted at no one in particular, hoping the culprits would show themselves. He knew however, exactly who it was. He also knew that they weren't about to show themselves and were about to throw another 3 snowballs at him.

Zexion only wanted some peace and quiet to finish reading his book. Was that so hard to ask for? Inside the castle, it was all too noisy. Plus, Axel had burned some cookies earlier, and even though the rest of the Organization couldn't smell it, Zexion sure could. And it drove him crazy.

Thwack.

Two snowballs whirled by his head and one hit his face dead on. And boy was it fucking cold.

"Dude! Did you guys see that? I totally hit him!"

"Are you kidding me? That was my snowball, mullet-boy."

"It was not. You're just jeal-"

"Would you two just shut up?" A final irritated voice shouted amongst the two.

Zexion stood up and shouted in the direction the snowballs were coming from. "And would you three leave me the hell alone and stop throwing snowballs at me!?" He wiped the last droplets of water off his face, it was so numb Zexion couldn't feel it anymore.

"Shut up emo kid and go read your book." One voice shouted back.

"Axel... I think you overdid it that time…" Another voice whispered, but loud enough for Zexion to hear him.

"Damn right you did." Zexion was infuriated and started to walk over to the snowy hill.

Thwack.

A single snowball hit Zexion in the ass, and it sent the three into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Marluxia, when I get my hands on you…" Zexion turned around and headed for the opposite direction, where Marluxia was hiding.

Two more snowballs hit the back of him.

Marluxia almost pissed himself laughing.

"Axel, you're aiming sucks." Demyx mocked, laughing.

"Yeah? Well says you. I could kick you're ass any day, you scaredy cat." Axel said smugly, not paying any attention in front of them.

"I… I am not!" Demyx stammered, knowing all too well it was true.

Roxas tried to argue with them two, but found himself laughing instead.

Zexion started to make a snowball, thinking this would be the perfect opportunity to get some sweet revenge, but he couldn't figure out how to make one.

With his dignity pretty much shattered, he picked up his book lying in the snow and headed back inside. The smell of Axel's burnt cookies was a lot more inviting then almost getting hit by his snowballs.

He closed the door shut and one final snowball hit the back of it.

"Damn it, if he hadn't of closed the door, I would have hit him!" Axel stated annoyed. He shot his fingers through his hair. "Ah, well I'm bored of this." The brilliant red head with emerald eyes stood up and started walking back to the castle, but didn't reach inside before he was bombarded with pink haired Marluxia's snowballs.

Axel fell to the ground and made a pitiful attempt to throw some back, but Demyx had joined in and started throwing snowballs at him too.

Roxas was no longer entertained, and he went back inside to call for someone.

After a couple minutes of snowball fighting, Vexen walked outside and smugly grinned at the three wrestling in the freezing snow. Some spots were melted from Axel's fire attacks, which created some water for Demyx to throw around. Poor Marluxia just tried the best he could, with a failed attempt.

All three of them stopped wrestling, hands and feet mixed up everywhere. It became quiet.

"Well, fuck."

Vexen smirked, and began using his ice techniques to create avalanches and massive snowball wars against the trio.

Roxas and Zexion looked out the window, highly amused by the scene of it all.

Xemnas, who was too busy with work, didn't notice anything. It wasn't until later on that night at a meeting, did Xemnas notice three small snowballs in the place of three Nobodies.

Vexen smiled, and Roxas tried extremely hard to not burst out laughing.

Endnote: Constructive Criticism please :

12/23/06 2:58AM


End file.
